


Prom? What Prom?

by slothlover42



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Prom, i don't know how to tag, kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/slothlover42
Summary: This is just a one shot that I felt like writing. It's based off this tumblr post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said, it's based off this tumblr post that I'm trying to find so I can give the person credit for the post. Hopefully I can find it soon. I won't know how to link it though, well here goes nothing.

_“Heeeeeey ‘Trick!”_

“Hey Pete.” I replied with a smile on my face.

_“So, quick question for you babe.”_

“Ok. What’s up?”

_“What color is your suit for prom?”_ Confusion crossed my face. Prom?

“Prom?” This time I said it aloud. “Like that thing that’s happening next week?”

_“No ‘Trick, a different one.”_ I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. _“Yes that one.”_

“Um, I… I don’t know…”

_“I was thinking we might want to have the same colored suits or at least correspond the colors.”_ Now I was even more confused. Maybe this is all a dream.

“Hey babe. Quick question um, since when are we going to prom?” The line was silent for what seemed like an hour but was only a minute or two. Then I hear the quiet whispers of my boyfriend’s voice.

_“Shit. I forgot to ask you…”_ I face palmed. That sounds like something Pete would do. _“Well since we’re on the topic, would you go to prom with me Patrick?”_ A small laugh escaped my throat.

“Of course I will panda.” Well, that’s exciting.

* * *

 

Prom was exciting. In the end, we didn’t match anything. I wore a blue suit with a black shirt and blue bow tie. Pete decided on classic black. “Even though we aren’t matching, we’re still the cutest couple here.” He said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. There was no “formal asking”, no fancy lunch beforehand. It didn’t matter though. I got to spend it with the one I love. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was crap. Hope you kind of liked it. If not, that's chill. Peace out!


End file.
